And Leah Makes Three
by Legacyda1andonly
Summary: Just a Spicy One shot that came to mind. Rated M For Lemons
Leah pov

I was feeling disgusted with myself. I was sitting on the Cullen's pretty white couch. Edward and Bella sitting across from me in their own happy little world. I came here because I needed peace from The packs everyone except for me was now imprinted. I guess it's true female wolves do not imprint. I called Esme asking was anyone home and she assured me everyone went hunting and told me I was welcome to relax at the house. As I sat watching bad movies on their enormous Television the prodigal couple came into the house half naked and a clawing at each other so wrapped up in their need for one another neither noticed I was sitting there.

I cleared my throat startling the two of them out of their lustful stupor. Bella immediately apologizing and greeting me followed by and embarrassed looking Edward. After few moments of small talk, they decided to stay and watch movies with me much to my annoyance.

I would occasionally sneak peaks at them. Edward would catch me from time to time smiling at me while Bella would look up at him and over at me with a slight apologetic smile.

We sat there for while when things to heavy on their couch and my body was starting to heat up without my permission I mean I was getting turned on by leaches. I need to get out of here. I stood up heading for the door when Edward pulling his lips from Bella asked me to wait. Few second.

Edward stood helping Bella off the couch. They both approached me Edwards smiling at Me and Bella Smiling at him like a love sick puppy.

"Leah I can Smell you"

What the He'll are you talking about Cullen?

"We turned you on. Would you like to join us I know your body needs some attention"?

I turned to look at Bella not believing what I'm hearing. Edward just asked me to join them. Crazy thing is it made me even wetter and it seems as my body was answering for me. I just nodded my head and in agreement what did I have to lose other then years of pint up sexual aggravation.

Edward motion for me to follow them as we headed for the stairs to Edwards Bedroom. We entered the room closing the door behind us.

I stood there feeling nervous I had no idea what I'm doing or how to do it.

Bella was the first to approach me guiding me to the bed. Edward took a seat in the chair that faced the bed I guess he just wants to watch for now. But considering I've never been with a woman it won't be much of a show.

Bella and I faced each other on the bed she reached out cupping my face pulling me in for kiss Which I allowed. Even though her lips were cold they were soft. I began to depend the kiss feeling tingles all over my body. Bella must be honing in because before I knew I was on my back her on top of me kissing my neck rubbing my breast. The wetness began building up and I was goner in and instant I was theirs for the night I knew I was going to feel unimaginable pleasure.

Bella finally spoke and what she said shocked me and made me smile.

"Leah we have wanted you for so long, we never had a chance to talk to you until now"

Wow is all I could think but I didn't want to think I wanted to feel pleasure.

Please Bella kiss me again. She didn't hesitate as she immediately kisses me passionately with hunger I never experienced. It is Amazing I felt my body trembling I was going to come just from a kiss.

I looked over at Edward he was completely fixated and the two of us. I noticed the large extremely large bulge in his pants. I knew what ever he was packing just might split me in half.

As I stared over at his pants Bella began removing my clothing. After she removed my shirt and bra. She took my nipple into her mouth and I moaned loudly. "Amazing" she whispered as she licked my nipple with her tongue squeezing my other erect nipple with her other hand. I was so caught up in all the sensation I had not noticed she had removed the rest of my clothing and hers as well. I felt her wetness on my thigh as she continued to please my breast.

I want to taste hers as well I lifted her head. My turn as I rolled over in top of her taking control. Her breast tasted just as good as her lips like vanilla ice cream. We began struggling for dominance of each other's body. I wanted to be the first to taste her. But being a New Born Vampire she was so much strong and I had to submit to her will. With one hand she held me to the bed and began trailing kisses and licks down my body. I moaned and squirmed ready for her to reach my aching pussy. And she did I was not disappointed with one long stroke of her chilly tongue she was French kissing my aching folds my eyes rolled to the back of my headed I was shivering I was about to come undone.

Without warning I felt a set of cold soft lips touch mind. Edward had finally joined in with us and wasting no time captured my lips in his as his wife assaulted my sex with extreme vigor. I felt the stirring my orgasm was starting as Bella began sucking my clit hard and Edward kissed me deeper as I Came for the first time.

I lay there shaking as my orgasm began to recede. Both of the caressing and kissing Neither of the paying attention to each other. they just focused on me.

Edward I asked do you want me as much as your wife does.

"Yes please I want to feel you"

Edward please take her she is ready for you"

Bella said licking my come off here lips.

Soon both Edward and Bella where caressing and teasing my body. Standing me up on the bed Edward kneeling in front of me and Bella kneeling behind. both of the began kissing my pussy and my ass. I was in ecstasy as each were with lustful passion spreading open my lips. My knees began to buckle from the pleasure. They held me steady continuing to please my sexual parts. I was coming undone again. They knew it because they both quicken their pace I cried out as my orgasm struck. Bella also cried out my pleasure gave her pleasure I collapsed between them. All of us panting.

Bella and Edward both kissed me. I don't know what has come over me but I was ready for him. I wait few moments to catch my breath. I wanted to tasted Bella first then Edward. I rolled over on top of Bell as Edward rubbed my lower back and massaging me as I kissed down his wife's body. She twisted and turned beneath me as I finally made it to her Pussy. Remember what she had done to me I started to repeat it adding a few tricks of my own. Bella came so quickly in shocked me.

Roll over Edward said." I want to feel you; I want to be inside you"

I was ready I wanted to feel his monster I rolled over and spread my legs he came to kneel between my legs as Bella began kissing me.

"it will hurt at first" Bella said looking concerned that I might not be able to take him. Honestly I wasn't sure myself but I wanted this. Bella began kissing me again and sucking my breast. Edward began to finger my Pussy to help me Loosen up. Its been years since I've had a cock inside me and it was never this big.

Edward lined him self at my entrance.

"Do you want it all at once or slowly"

Just do it. And with that I felt. 12 inches of man with the girth of a soda can push deeply inside me. I was stretched I heard him moan at my tightness. but he didn't move we both needed to adjust. I could feel him in my stomach it was pleasure and pain all at once.

Bella was looking down at me kissing my face she was concerned if I was okay. I nodded I was fine as Edward started to pull out slowly and push back. It took a few strokes before the pleasure kicked in but when it did I felt the animal come out.

Harder I yelled I wanted to be pounded and Edward didn't disappoint. He pounded my pussy moaning from the constantly healing tightness. Bella straddled my face to my surprise she was soaking wet she dropped down on my face as I licked her with same vigor her husband was giving my Vagina. We were all moaning and scream. almost in unison orgasm hit all of us Edward was coming in waves Bella was drown me in her come and I was pulsating on Edwards cock milking him for every drop.

Bella and Edward both rolled to either side of me both kissing me before I drifted of to sleep.

1 year later.

I have been so happy since that night at the Cullen's I have became part of their family Edward, Bella and I loving each other equally. I also found out that night that I can get pregnant. We current have two beautiful children. And I'm pregnant again

At first no one was happy about this but once the children started coming no one seemed to care anymore especially Rosalie who is now my Best friend.

I am married to both Edward and Bella. Although spiritual we still consider each other husband and wives.

As I sat down to eat dinner I look at my wife and my husband and our children. And I knew that even an imprint could never give me this kind of Happiness.


End file.
